totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby
Rosie, labeled the Outspoken Nerd, is a student in Total Drama College on the the Drills team. Biography Daughter of a teacher and a lawyer, Rosie is smart. Unfortunately she isn't the best at socialising. On the otherhand, Rosie is very opinionated, strong willed and knows that she is never wrong. In her spare time she spends a lot of time drawing and writing. She loves creativity and imagination, and although she rarely smiles, she's actually a happy person deep down. Total Drama College In Induction Day, Mike tries to say 'hi' to Rosie but she informs him that she doesn't trust guys with sunglasses. When he asks her if that was a joke, she tells him that his face is a joke. She then tells Amy that Lee seems like a meathead, but Amy then informs her that he is her brother. She then agrees that he is a meathead. In Chris Blinded Us With Science Rosie tries to team up with Sarah as there are no teams yet. She explains her that they should do it as they are not the fastest, which Sarah takes as a offense, running and crying and leaving Rosie behind. She is then greeted by Jordan, who offers to escort her with his "awesomeness." She quickly rejects his offer, saying he'll slow her down. She then goes out to find Sarah. Rosie catches up with Sarah and asks what could be in the forest, to which Sarah replies "frogs". Soon after they are being chased through the forest by a large mutant frog. Rosie and Sarah's screams are heard by the other contestants. After they think they lost them, Sarah runs away screaming as a frog grabs Rosie and is about to swallow her. Farmer Sam saves Rosie and picks her up, much to her displeasure and carries her to the question door. Later, Rosie is the first person to make it past the question door. Rosie is put on The Drills with Sarah, Farmer Sam, Charlotte, and Shane. She frowned when Charlotte was put onto her team. Rosie was one of the students seen to be shocked when Shane shouted at Lee. In Radioactors, Rosie is shown to be dorm room mates with Sarah and Amy, Amy seems upset about Lee's elimination, Rosie asks Amy what's wrong and explains to Sarah that she thinks Amy's trying to say Shane lied. Trivia *Rosie's last name is revealed to be Vernon. *Rosie is 17. *Rosie is the only TDC character to have a nose stud. **Due to this, she is one of three characters to have a piercing, Crissie and Charlotte are the other two. *Rosie has a striking resemblance to Beth from Total Drama Island.Both of them wear glasses and has dotted eyes.Although Beth is shorter than her and a little overweight than her too. *Rosie is one of three contestants to wear glasses. *As proven in Induction Day, when Rosie arrived she stated that she didn't trust guys with sunglasses because they're "shady". *Rosie, along with Hannah and Charlotte are the only two whose hair isn't black, blonde, or brown. *Rosie is one of four people to dye their hair in an unnatural colour, the others being Charlotte, Hannah and Jordan. *Rosie has appeared on three front covers out of a possible three. *Rosie is the first person that tried to make some kind of alliance (Even when she failed on the process). **The alliance member was Sarah. *Rosie was the first person to get a question correct at the question door. Total Drama College (Original) Total Drama College had a one chapter story before being thrown by the artist to make it better. Rosie was one of the many characters seen in this version. Design wise, Rosie was fatter in the face, had a double chin and her colours were much darker. Rosie was seen to have conflict with a character called Harold, showing she had a very argumentative side to her. She was also seen becoming friends with Sarah. Rosie's personality seemed a bit more angry in the original. Gallery TDCRosie.png|Rosie neutral. TDCRosieswim.png|Rosie in her swimsuit. TDCRosiesleep.png|Rosie in her pajamas. RosieEarth.png|Rosie in a planet Earth costume. RosieFall.png|Rosie falling. RosieWORRIE.png|Rosie worried and confused RosieSit.png|Rosie sat in a chair. Rosieposes1.png|Some poses for Rosie. Rosie punches Crissie.png|Rosie punches Crissie RosieTrust.png|Rosie walking. Rosiethink.png|Rosie thinking. Induction Day Gallery Tdc9.png|Rosie arrives. MikeRosieJoke.png|Mike and Rosie start to insult each other. RosieMeathead.png|Rosie calls Lee a meat-head but soon finds out that it's Amy's older brother. Chris Blinded Us With Science Gallery HiSarahRosie.png|Rosie asks Sarah if shes confident about the challenge. RosieSarahTeamUp.png|Rosie asks Sarah if they could team up since they aren't the fastest, making Sarah think that Rosie is calling her fat. SarahQuiteFast.png|Rosie then finds out that Sarah is quite fast after Sarah ran away. JordanScrawny.png|Rosie calls Jordan a scrawny brag. YellowGrass.png|Rosie declines Jordan's offer and enters the forest alone. CreepyForest.png|Rosie tells Sarah that she thinks the forest is creepy. WhyFrogs.png|Rosie questions why Sarah thinks that there are frog in the forest... OhFrogs.png|...but then realizes why. MutantFrogAttacks.png|Rosie and Sarah run away from the mutant frog. WhatDoWeDo.png|Rosie asks Sarah what to do now. EwFrogTounge.png|Rosie gets trapped in the mutant frog's tongue. Didn'tNeedAnyHelp.png|Rosie tells Farmer Sam the she didn't need any help. OfCourseNot.png|Rosie gets picked up by Farmer Sam. Rosieputmedown.png|Rosie is carried all the way by Farmer Sam. Rosieanswers.png|Rosie answers the Question Door's questions. FirstThree.png|Rosie doesn't really care about the team name. FarmerSamgroan.png|Rosie scowls at Charlotte. Rosieshock.png|Rosie is shocked by the Lee/Shane drama. Radioactors Rosiebed.png|Rosie on her bed. RosieAmy.png|Rosie explains Amy to Sarah. See Also Category:Females Category:The Drills Category:Contestants Category:Characters